Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!. Opening/Getting ready/Jose Carioca and Panchito unexpectedly join our heroes/Lightning McQueen and Mater appear (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh and his friends with 78659Thomas' Adventures team, the 100 Acre Avatar League, Donald Duck, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and the others so long? They said they should be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. Discord is getting them right now. * Zazu: Well it's a good thing we have a reformed draconequus on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Kronk: Yeah right. * Starlight Glimmer: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Zhane: If I know one thing about them, Starlight, is that Tai always sleeps in. * Ziggy: You mean you wish he did, hey? (Then Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dizzy: Very, funny. * Bolin: Yeah! Not to mention that Joe always runs late in every adventure? * Eeyore: Well, you have a point about that, Bolin. * Sweep: I can't wait for them, any longer. * Donald Duck: Me too. * Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Tai and the others are taking forever to get here. * Buzzie: She's right, so where are they now? * Dizzy: Hold it lads, look. Look what's coming our way. (Then Discord, Tai and his friends appeared out of nowehre) * Discord: Ta-da! * Rabbit: It’s about time what’s taking all of you so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you ever guess? * Tigger: it's the thought that counts, Izzy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Discord showed up. * Discord: It’s the good thing that I know how to wake him up. After all, I am the Lord of Chaos. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait! Don't start without me! (sighs) Good morning. * Tentomon: Okay, so where's Mimi? * Izzy Izumi: She's properly out buying clothes. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out and walk. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a little baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for another adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us back to the Island of Sodor to see Thomas. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Jiminy Cricket: Hold there, boy, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What's the hold up there? We’re ready to go back to Sodor to see our friend Thomas again. * Jiminy Cricket: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Kronk: Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! * Rabbit: Well let just hope they don’t be late again… As always. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello, Ash! * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Sunset Shimmer: And I see that you invited Molly Hale to join us. * Molly Hale: Hi, everyone! I got permission from my mama and papa to go with Ash and his friends to go see the Island of Sodor for the very first time. * Applejack: Why, that's mighty kind of them, sugarcube. (Then something tapped on the shoulder. turned around to see Celebi right behind .) * Celebi: Bi, bi, bi, bi! * Rabbit and Tigger: Celebi?! * What are you doing here? * Celebi: Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi. * Fluttershy: Celebi said that it followed Ash and his friends because it wanted to come along with us to see Sodor for the first time as well. * - * - * - * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, Aladdin, Sora, Mickey, Tino, Lincoln and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, this is going to be the best... * Familiar Voice: (voiceover) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start until I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Rarity: Wait a minute! * Sorrel: What is it now, Rarity? * Sorrel's Lucario: (grunts) * Rarity: Um, actually, we cannot leave quite yet. * Tigger: Uh, say, how come? Why not? * Rarity: Because Fluttershy and I have invited someone else special to join us to the Island of Sodor. * Donald Duck: Another friend? * Verity: Really? * Verity's Piplup: Piplup? * Fluttershy: We hope you don't mind. * Rabbit: Not at all, girls. * - * Winnie the Pooh: Any friends of ours is welcome to join us to Sodor. * Twilight Sparkle: So whom did you invite? (Then, everyone hears a bus horn and a bus pulls up in front of them. Then the bus door opened and a man kicks out none other than Jose Carioca!) * Jose Carioca: (dusts himself off) Thank you, my friends! (His umbrella lands on his head and catches it) And do not worry, I promise to pay you back at my earliest convenience. * Ladies on bus: Bye Jose! * Jose Carioca: Ciao, vilas! * Lady on bus: (as the bus drives away) I love you!!! * Tigger: It's Jose! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello, Jose! * Rarity: Jose daring! * Fluttershy: Welcome back, my friend! * Jose Carioca: (hugs the two ponies) Rarity, Fluttershy, my most dearest pony friends! How wonderful to see you two and the rest of our friends again! * Fluttershy: So, did you get our letter? * Jose Carioca: Yes I did, Fluttershy. And I'd be more than happy to join you and see the Island of Sodor for the first time and visit my friend Thomas again. * - * Donald Duck: Alright, break it up! (to Jose) What are you doing here? * Jose Carioca: Rarity and Fluttershy sent me a letter, asking me to join them and their friends back to the Island of Sodor to give me a tour there. * Rarity: We couldn't help ourselves! We just missed him so much! * Discord: Well, like I said before, any friend of Fluttershy is a friend of mine. * - * Donald Duck: * Applejack: Truth be told... I couldn't either. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and I also invited someone else special to join us, too. * Donald Duck: Another one?! * Applejack: nervously * Rainbow Dash: * Pinkie Pie: * Well, if guys invited someone else special to join us, then where is he? * Sora Takenouchi: '''Guys, look up there! (Everyone looks up to see a familiar figure falling drop down from an airplane, yelling out "Ya-whoo!". . .) * '''Panchito: Wow, that tour guide was right! It is more of a rush to wait until after you land to open the parachute! * Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash: (excitedly) Panchito! * Panchito: Hola, amigos! My best pony friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash! It's so exciting to see you again! (hugs the three ponies) * Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it's going to be awesome to have you coming along with us! * Pinkie Pie: And you too get to visit the Island of Sodor for the very first time! * Applejack: '''We're just gonna have the best time! * '''Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to see you again, Panchito. * Panchito: * Starlight Glimmer: So I'm guessin' you too got a letter they wrote to you about our invite? * Panchito: Yes I did, Starlight. And I'd be more than happy to join you guys and see Sodor for the first time. * Eeyore: It figures. * Korra: It's so great to see you two again. * Twilight Sparkle: * Panchito: Yes, indeed, amigas. (notices Molly Hale and gasps) And who is this charming senorita? * Ash Ketchum: This is Molly. * Panchito: (gasps) I am Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III, but you may call me Panchito. (He kisses her hand and Molly giggles) * Jose Carioca: And I am Jose. (He too kisses her hand) * Molly Hale: I'm just excited to meet you, Jose and Panchito. Ash and his friends have been telling me all about you both. * Spike the Dragon: And this is Celebi. * Celebi: Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi! * - * - * - * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it's time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She's right, we were having a meeting and we need get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everyone! Move out! (starts to run) * Applejack: Twilight, wait for us! () (Meanwhile, Simba was drinking from the pond, and suddenly…) * Timon: Timber!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know on you the wet look doesn't so bad. Up, Pumbaa. (Pumbaa drag Timon to a dam) You're a genius! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nap. (Yawning) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up so we can start our adventure at the Island of Sodor. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Chomper: Beats me, Simba. * Tino Tonitini: But I’m sure they’ll be here soon. * Lor McQuarrie: Well it's not like that Pooh will be late for once. * - * - * - * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: Hey Tino. * Tino Tonitini: Hey babe. What took you guys so long? * Winnie the Pooh: * - * - * - * - * - * Riku: So anyway, are we all set to go? * Kairi: Wait, are we forgetting someone? * Genie: Yeah, where is Lightning McQueen and Mater anyway? They said they should be here right about now. * Jose Carioca and Panchito: Lightning McQueen and Mater? * Jose Carioca: '''We're sorry, but we don't know who they are. * '''Molly Hale: Me neither, Mr. Jose. * Celebi: Bi? * Winnie the Pooh: You'll see. We just need to wait just a little bit longer for them to arrive. * Rainbow Dash: Look there! (Everyone turns around to see Lightning McQueen and Mater driving towards them) * That's Lightning McQueen and Mater? * Tigger: Yep, that's them! * Lightning is the red race car and Mater is the rusty tow truck. (McQueen and Mater quickly put on their brakes and stop in front of them) * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Lightning and Mater. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Rainbow Dash: Then what are we waiting around here for?! Let's get going to the Island of Sodor! * Rest of the Mane Six and heroes: cheering Our heroes arrived on the Island of Sodor/Our heroes meet up with Thomas at Knapford Yard/A prank on Gordon (Meanwhile, Pooh and all the others just arrived on the Island of Sodor.) * Piglet: My, isn't this a lovely day on Sodor? * Rabbit: '''Well, when my ears wigwag like this, it means it's going to rain cats and dogs. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. I hope they bring their own lunch. * Tigger: '''Hoo-hoo-hoo! Them ears of yours must be on the fritz, Bunny Boy. * '''Zazu: Ha! Not to worry. I've already checked the weather today and it's still shining today. * Tai Kamiya: Thanks for coming along with us, Jose and Panchito. * Jose Carioca: * Panchito: * Molly Hale: This is my very first time visiting Sodor, too. I have heard many good things about it. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Meanwhile, back at Knapford Yard, Thomas was straightening the trucks.) * - * - * - * - * - * - * Winnie the Pooh: Hello! Is anybody there? * Thomas: Oh, hello, Pooh, everybody. I didn't except to see all of you again. * Tigger: '''What do you mean? Are you happy to see us? * '''Panchito: Amigo, what is wrong? * Thomas: '''Well, Gordon teased me for being little when I have trouble with some tankers and wanted to see the world. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Seriously? He's still teasing you about anything? * - * - * - * - * - * '''Thomas: And then the Fat Controller . * - * - * Jose Carioca: Oh, I am so sorry for you. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? Back to Sodor/Ending () * - * - * - * - * - * Nia: (sighs) That's not so easy for me, guys. The shed I used lived in isn't even there anymore. * Thomas: It isn't?! * Nia: No, guys. I don't really have a home to go back to. * Thomas: You don't?! Oh, Nia, I'm so sorry. * Winnie the Pooh: We're ever so sorry, too, Nia. * Buzzie: Yeah. We know how you feel. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Thomas: But that means you can come and stay on Sodor with me. I'm sure the Fat Controller won't mind. He loves having new engines to help out on his railway! * Tigger: What a terrifical idea! * Ducky: Oh, I believe it's a great idea. Yep, yep, yep. * Donald Duck: Thomas' right, Nia. * Jose Carioca: Your friendliness and hard-working attitude matches perfectly with your helpfulness, even to the Fat Controller's Railway. * Panchito: Amiga, you fit in just fine with us. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) What?! * Piglet: What?! * Winnie the Pooh: '''What?! * '''Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh!?! * - * Discord: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: What?! * - * Zazu: What?!?! * Korra: What?! * Asami Sato: What?! * Mako: Wait, what? * Ash Ketchum: WHAT?! * Misty: What?! * Littlefoot: What? * Cera: WHAT?! * Guido: What? * Simba: '''What? * '''Nala: What? * Timon: What? * Pumbaa: What? * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: What?! * Goofy: Huh?! * Kairi: What? * Jose Carioca and Panchito: What?! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh?! * Patrick Star: What?! * Squidward Tentacles: What?! * Sandy Cheeks: What?! * Mr. Krabs: What?! * The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Huh?! (Screaming) * Woody Woodpecker: What?! * Ttark: What?! * Lightning McQueen: What? * Mater * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis * Lincoln * Lincoln's sisters * Twilight Sparkle: What?! * Spike the Dragon: What?! * Applejack: What?! * Rarity: What?! * Fluttershy: What?! * Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: What?! * Starlight Glimmer: What?! * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: What?! * Heckle & Jeckle * Cool McCool and Breezy * - * - * - * - * - Category:Transcripts